


moving in the dark

by 4_Jwj



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, tyhats it folks thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_Jwj/pseuds/4_Jwj
Summary: chanhee misses seokwoo (18+)
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	moving in the dark

it’s - ridiculous, that he misses seokwoo, that he doesn’t get enough of him when he is around, reluctant to separate himself from chanhee for more than a few minutes, hours at a time. seokwoo is so open with his heart, with his simple desire to have chanhee always by side he’s taken it for granted - the warmth in his arms, comfort in his words that’s been a constant to him, a steadiness that’s there when he needs it. 

for the first time - seokwoo is miles away when he needs him, has been absent as chanhee’s desire for him grows unbounded, unfulfilled. the desire to be comforted by him first, then simply to hear his voice, feel the solidity that exists only in his arms. finally, this - a craving for all of him, everything he’s given him without question before and what he’s never had. seokwoo’s lips, his when he needed encouragement, praise his now to take between his own until they’re swollen, slick with the passage of his tongue and broken under his teeth. his chest, offered to him in the past in support, bare under his fingers and mouth, his to mark with bruises in the shape of ownership. 

it’s - chanhee’s hand between his legs, nowhere near big enough, the collar of seokwoo’s shirt in his mouth to muffle desperate groans he only wants seokwoo to hear - obscene, he can’t stop thinking about him, can’t sleep with his heart beating this fast. tells himself its the heat, the sticky august night that has him stripped down to just seokwoo’s shirt, one of the last ones that still smells like him. he can’t bring himself to take it off, tries to ignore the way it clings to his thighs, the outline of his cock when he shifts in bed, trying to get comfortable. can’t help the whine he lets out when it does, small part of seokwoo touching him where he wants, needs right now. 

the brightness of the screen makes him wince, has him searching for seokwoo’s number with his eyes nearly closed, fingers shaking before he turns it down. he hopes - seokwoo answers, gives him just a taste of the sweetness of his voice, something he can hold on to - he doesn’t answer, doesn’t get the chance to hear chanhee in this state, put the pieces together. maybe then he can let himself give in, close his eyes and imagine seokwoo under him, lost to pleasure. 

“chanhee?” seokwoo’s voice - rough with sleep, rolling out of him like thunder - makes chanhee turn his head, whine into the pillow as his hand fists in the fabric of the shirt, just over his stomach. he hears him clear his throat, his next words still low but closer, now, to his normal tone.

“chanhee, are you okay?” he probably thinks - it is late - 

“yeah, sorry seokwoo i - can’t sleep. too hot.” he wonders what he sounds like to seokwoo as he presses his legs together, bites down on his lips to keep from saying more. feels breathless, near senseless with desire, although he tries his best to hide it. from a thousand miles away seokwoo laughs. 

“strip, then. open a window. it doesn’t do much, but it’s better than nothing.” he can’t help it, not the gasp he lets out or the way his hand moves down to his crotch, pressing down over the shirt to relieve some, any of the unbearable pressure there. 

“i - already did that. i can’t take off any more, except for your - ” fuck, but it is tempting to tell him. 

“my what? chanhee, are you really okay?” he whines at that, squeezes his cock through the shirt and that’s not his fault either, that seokwoo keeps saying his name like it’s something delicate, more valuable to him than anything he owns.

“your shirt. i can’t - can’t take it off, can’t stop thinking about you.” the words tumble out of him in a rush, stumble over each other in a whisper that falters as he rolls his hips up into his hand. he hears a sharp intake of breath from seokwoo, the sound of bedsheets being moved around. a curse. 

“chanhee, baby are you - fuck, sorry i mean - ” it’s chanhee that cuts him off, with a high whine and a breathless _yes_ as he finally hikes the shirt up, gives himself the pleasure of his own hand. seokwoo calls him baby - sometimes, less often than he realizes he would like him too, almost always when he’s weak, sick or tired and just a little bit petulant. hearing it like this, ripped out of him by the knowledge that chanhee is touching himself, thinking about seokwoo while he works his own arousal, is electrifying. 

“don’t - don’t stop talking please i’m sorry but please, don’t stop.” from seokwoo - a low groan, desperate and punched out of him, a rush of words - 

“fuck, jesus christ baby i - i won’t. are you close? fuck, you sound close. did you - work yourself up before you called me? wrap those pretty fingers around your cock thinking about - shit - ” he’s never heard seokwoo curse this much, relishes the way he stumbles over his words in response to the sounds chanhee can’t help but make, the chorus of yeses as he speaks. when he pauses, chanhee can make out the sound of skin scraping against skin, seokwoo stroking himself as he speaks.

“what were you thinking about baby? was it - was it getting fucked, my cock filling you - fuck you’d look incredible like that, split open on my cock, begging for it - or do you like being in control? fuck, i don’t know baby, what you like - do you want me on my knees for you because i - i want that. want those pretty hands of yours inside me, too. thought about it before, getting myself off. tell me baby, what do you want?” chanhee cries out, grips his cock painfully to stop himself from coming. he’s gasping, the pillow under him wet with his saliva as he bucks into both of hands, chasing more pleasure than he knew he could feel. seokwoo’s words - naked admissions of his own desires, spurring chanhee on - demand a response, have him exploring a hunger he hadn’t let himself feel before. he has to stop, catch his breath before he can say 

“want to - want to ride you” in between pants. delights in the moan that pulls from seokwoo, the sound of his hand speeding up. 

“jesus i - want that too. want to see you bounce on my cock. do you - do you know how beautiful you are? how good you’d look on top of me, those gorgeous legs straining to keep you up. think i’d - just watch, let you use me like a - a toy.” the noise chanhee makes is practically a sob, picturing it. knowing seokwoo wants that, wants to give himself so completely to him.

“yes, yes seokwoo i - want that. want you to - to know you’re mine.” he’s so close, doesn’t want to be. wants seokwoo to keep going instead, keep telling him he’s beautiful, laying himself bare for chanhee. he can tell though, that chanhee won’t last, tells him 

“come for me baby, want to hear you. you’ve been good, baby, want you to do one more thing for me - ” there’s no way he could stop himself, after that. he comes with a sob, his dick aching with how rough he’s been. as he comes down he hears - seokwoo’s breathing, heavy and uneven, the sound of him pleasuring himself. wishes he could see the sight that goes with those sounds, wonders if seokwoo is as disheveled as him after just this, just talking to each other. 

“seokwoo - seokwoo, are you close?” seokwoo gives him a strained _yes_ , the sound of his hand not slowing down. 

“want to hear you come. want to know what you’ll sound like when i - make you come with just my fingers. maybe i’ll let you fuck me if you beg, tell me how desperate you are for it.” now that he can speak, can say anything more than a few words in between mindless sounds of pleasure, he wants to make seokwoo come apart the same way. he sounds like he’s close, gets out a broken _please_ in between pants, although chanhee isn’t sure what he’s referring to. likes how it sounds anyway, coming from him. 

on impulse, he angles the phone down to capture his thighs, seokwoo’s black shirt covered in drying come. sends the picture to seokwoo before he can lose his nerve. 

“if you can make me come again like this, i might let you suck me off.” seokwoo has perfect lips for it, for sucking cock or shaping filthy desires. he might be talking big, but he’s sure the next time he sees seokwoo it’ll be him that begs, for whatever he wants to give him. is fortunate that he’s almost certain to answer _whatever you want_. 

chanhee hears the exact moment seokwoo opens the picture, moans out chanhee’s name over and over again as he comes. he waits while seokwoo catches his breath after, wipes come from his thighs. can’t do anything about the shirt, but he doubts seokwoo minds. 

“chanhee - ” 

“don’t - don’t say anything if you’re going to take it back.” this was a horrible idea, will only make him feel worse when he wakes up in the morning with the bitter aftertaste of the smallest part of what he wants. 

“i won’t. will you - will you call me tomorrow?” seokwoo has to stop to swallow, sounds smaller than he has yet. chanhee grins, knows seokwoo can hear it in his words when he says 

“yes. thank you seokwoo. goodnight.” seokwoo laughs again, a loose satisfied sound. pleasure sounds good on him, probably looks better. 

“you used me. now that you got off you’re abandoning me.” chanhee answers with a yawn. 

“yup. you liked it.” a thrill, being able to say it and know it’s true. seokwoo’s answer is soft, spoken around growing exhaustion.

“i did. goodnight chanhee.” chanhee hangs up first, knows seokwoo would linger on the line all night if he asked him to. he shucks the dirty shirt off after using it to clean himself up, misses seokwoo just a little bit less, enough to not need it. he’ll find another one tomorrow, but for tonight the memory of seokwoo’s voice is enough to lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ij m,, sorry to the person who inspired me ot writ e rochan and to jesus amen ., sf9 got their third win fo r good guy tho congratulations babes !!


End file.
